Chaotic Master
by chainchomp5
Summary: Ranma is sucked into another world. Will he get back? Will he want to?
1. Prologue

A.N:  
  
"Japanese"  
  
[Signs]  
  
{Chinese}  
  
Thoughts  
  
-SOUND EFFECTS-  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTES NUMBER)  
  
Chaotic Master   
  
Shampoo leapt along the rooftops of Nerima. Once again, she had tried to feed Ranma a love potion, and once again he had failed. Landing on the ground next to the Cat Cafe. "Aiyah! Great-Grandmother! Airen observant, noticed different-colored ramen. Violent pervert girl in the way too much. Is there any way to get her out of way for good?"  
  
Cologne pogoed inside. "Well... poisoning her won't work, Son-In-Law will find a cure. Love spells simply won't affect him and something will go wrong and it'll affect Son-In-Law and the Tendo girl. Killing her would be nigh-impossible what with the Groom so strong. So, we've gotta use a spell to make her go away, like the Nanban mirror that Happi stole. There is one ancient artifact the tribe managed to keep from Happi..."  
  
Reaching into her robe, Cologne pulled forth a strange, fist-sized sphere. It was solid white on one half and pure red on the other, with a slightly darker band between the two. "This is a one-use artifact. You press the button, and throw it at someone. The person it hits is banished from this world, never to return. We used to have a sixpack, but they've been used on criminals throughout the ages, and now we've only got this one."  
  
"Wow. Shampoo too too happy! Finally going to get Airen and go back to China to make many many babies!"  
  
High in the sky courtesy of Akane's mallet, Ranma shuddered for a moment. Reaching the top of his arc, he started his descent. Looks like I'm gonna hit the Tendo Dojo. More money to Nabiki for repairs...  
  
Rushing toward the Tendo Dojo, Shampoo cradled her latest plot. Grinning to herself, she hopped over streets and roads. Dashing along the last stretch of road, she extended her meager aura and sensed around for Akane's presence. Heading toward her location, the dojo, she got ready to lob the ball at her victim.  
  
Leaping over the courtyard wall and landing silently, Shampoo strode forward toward the entrance to the dojo. Holding up her figurative trump card, Shampoo slid open the door and stealthily crept up behind Akane, who was breaking bricks with her back to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button. She was about to finally get rid of her biggest competitor! Tossing the ball forward, she waited for an impact.  
  
It came sooner than expected.  
  
He always loved these moments, with the wind whistling past him and the ground zooming in. Soon he would land and rejoin the rest of society, but for now he just savored the moment. Watching the roof of the dojo approach, he noticed the holes he and Happosai leaving and departing had made. Breaking through the roof, Ranma fell right between Akane and Shampoo, and was hit by some sort of ball. Then a bright flash of light enveloped him and he knew no more.  
  
Akane heard a crash and a strange noise. Turning around he saw Shampoo looking surprised. Blinking in surprise, Shampoo looked around. "Um... hi?"  
  
Waking up, Ranma looked around. He had landed in a clearing outside a small town. Lumbering into town, he idly noted that his ki reserves were near-zero and passed out again.  
  
Yup, that's right. My second project is going to be... a crossover with the Dreaded Anime. No, not Vandread.  
  
And the way I see it there's three ways this could go: Ranma finds this is Pallet Town and adventures across the land and beats down Team Rocket, Ranma discoveres the town to be abandoned, and lives in the wild gathering a few Pokemon partners, or Ranma starts his own 'Team Chaos' to free Pokemon from oppression... and he actually does.  
  
Your reviews will determine which way it goes. Flames and Ranma gets eaten by a random passing Ladyba. And I'll be using mostly red/blue/green/yellow pokemon for this, although it's quite probable that there will be some gold/silver or even ruby/sapphire pokemon appearing eventually.  
  
Any ideas for Ranma's partner? I've got a few... 


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up, Settling in

Disclaimer: I own nothing, do you hear me? NOTHING! I AM BANKRUPT! I AM WRITING THIS ON LOANED ELECTRICITY ON A LIBRARY COMPUTER! SUING ME WOULD RESULT IN INFINITELY MORE EXPENSES THAN REWARDS! CALL OFF YOUR LAWYERS!  
  
I'd like to take this opportunity to reply to some reviews. I think this is the highest review/word ratio yet for fanfiction: About 1/6.  
  
Quamzin Kravshera: He wouldn't join Team Rocket because they steal pokemon, not liberate them. They keep pokemon and treat them worse than most trainers, so after at most two missions he would leave... Say, that's not a bad idea. Thanks!  
  
Maximara: Easy, you free the abused and mistreated ones first until you've got the government's respect. Then you simply convince the government to educate the critters on the advantages and disadvantages of belonging to a trainer.  
  
Qminster: Umbreon, you mean? He'd probably wipe the floor with all the gym leaders, but with their pokemon? I know he took down Saffron, but the warp took a lot out of him... He MAY be able to take down an Ivysaur right now, but he'll need to train back up to his original level along the way.  
  
Honor and Lanara Bolina: Thanks. I'm going to do that then.  
  
Rannath: The first is a good idea, the second isn't. I want him to eventually overcome the neko-ken, not spend his life in fear of it.  
  
ColdCypher: That's going to be a small side-story, but like Unnamed Master and Fist of the Pikachu I doubt that's going to be even a minor part.  
  
goku905041: This is my thing and I'm averse to that page because people tend to take it in completely oddball directions, generally descending into inanity before very long. The putting down Pokemon thing is a different tack, but it might not work because Ranma respects life and does his best to try to understand his opponents. He's been battling Ryoga, Mousse, and Kuno and he's always tried to reason with them even through all the "RANMA/SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE/PAY FOR STEALING MY SHAMPOO!" Hence, his trying to understand the Pokemon. Besides, I'm going to set him up with something small and cuddly like a Pidgey, or a Cubone. Preferrably something with elemental powers, so he can learn some nifty tricks.  
  
Sired22: Works for me... but he'll only set it up as his base after he leaves TR. He needs a partner to show him the ropes and to spar with. Koga and Bruno seem to be the top martial artists in that world and quite frankly Ranma could beat them with both hands tied behind his back and loaded with five Machamps. That won't work because he can talk and is human-shaped and human-colored, and hasn't been registered as a real pokemon, and beats down anyone who tries to do so.  
  
VuDragon88: Thanx for your support. There's only 2 good ones I've found, FOTP and UM, so I'm hoping this will encourage more writers in this category. If I pull it off, there's one more good fic here. If I don't, people might decide that there need to be more good ones and start writing.  
  
One-Winged Yagami: Funny is what I'm shooting for. Life sucks enough without getting all depressed-like because someone accidentally imagined a not-happy reason for why certain anime characters act the way they do. Most people read fanfiction to escape from reality, not drag it in with them.  
  
PurpleMoon3: Thanx, I'll do that.   
  
Let's get this show on the sidewalk!  
  
-----  
  
Chaotic Master  
  
Chapter 1: Waking up, settling in.  
  
-----  
  
A.N:  
  
"Japanese"  
  
[Signs]  
  
{Chinese}  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
SOUND EFFECTS  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTES NUMBER)  
  
-----  
  
Groaning, Ranma staggered to his feet. -Ki's all out of whack...- he though. -Ah well, I'll live.- Remembering something, he stumbled toward the town, which he now noticed was rather dilapidated. A few signs (in Japanese, oddly enough) dotted the cracked streets. The sun shone heavily on Ranma's head, making the martial artist sweat. -That's odd... ever since Saffron I've been immune to heat.- Strolling down the dilapidated street, he looked around. All the buildings were old and over-grown, but still fairly solid. Hearing a strange scratching noise behind him, Ranma glanced over his shoulder. An extremely short shadowy figure vanished behind some old boxes. Pretending he didn't see anything, he continued walking.  
  
The noises continued following him, but since the figure didn't give off a huge aura Ranma doubted it was a powerful martial arts master, and thus was little to no threat. Looking around, Ranma noticed that the biggest building seemed to contain no auras. Deciding it would be a good place to rest after he found food and water.  
  
Checking around in the strange building, he noticed the lawn there was once extremely well-kept. The inside was still in tolerale repair; it was much cleaner than the front, which had sign on top showing the strange artifact that had sent Ranma to this world(although he didn't know it). A few storage closets contained empty boxes   
  
Using the skills he had cultivated using ten years in the wild with a drunken moron for a father, he swiftly gathered firewood and a few roots and berries. Lighting a fire in the yard in front of the building, he boiled some water from a nearby stream and made stew with a side of berries in a pot he found.  
  
After snarfing down aforementioned stew and drinking his fill from the water he brought back, Ranma cleared a small area inside the building of dust and settled down for the night.   
  
-----  
  
The next day Ranma awoke refreshed. His ki was still about as low as it had been two years ago, which was a problem. Normally, a martial artist could simply train their ki up if it was removed for some reason, because with experience they learned what worked and what didn't. Unfortunately, Ranma had no idea where to find dragons, demons, cat ghosts, eating contests, or pheonix gods this time of day so he settled for trying to find a sparring partner about his level to train each other up.  
  
Remembering the shadowy figure earlier, Ranma tried to sense for auras but once again failed. Listening closely, Ranma could hear a patch of grass that was moving slightly wrong for the breeze that was drifting by. Deciding to bring the situation to an end, Ranma called out. "Come on out. I spotted you yesterday, so you might as well tell my why you're stalking me."  
  
A cold blast of wind was the response he recieved. Dodging swiftly out of the way, Ranma noticed that whatever it was posessed a moderate level of energy control, and thus could be counted on as a sparring partner.  
  
Turning around, Ranma noticed that the wall behind him was coated with an inch-thick layer of ice. Glancing back to the bush, Ranma realized that that had been a desperate attack by whatever was in there, as it had passed out from the energy expenditure.  
  
Walking over, Ranma beheld a strange sight. The creature was a few inches taller than a foot, and was orange in color. Its stomach was a lighter orange, and it carried a bone club. Its head was covered by a large skull, apparently of the same species as the bone. It was extremely thin, and Ranma could count its ribs.  
  
Deciding it would be wrong to leave it where it was, Ranma carried it over to the embers of the night before. Re-starting the fire, Ranma heated the leftover stew and gathered a few more berries. Judging by the amount of energy it had spent, Ranma figured it would be out five minutes more at the most. Setting the re-heated stew in front of the strange creature, he hid in a nearby shrubbery to wait and see how the creature would react.  
  
The animal awakened within three minutes. Looking around, it appeared puzzled. The last things it remembered were hearing the human call to it, and breathing hard, and something cold coming out of its mouth. Then all went dark.  
  
A delicious smell assaulted its nostrils. Noticing the stew, it dug in with a gusto that rivaled Ranma eating after a week-long famine. Finishing off the entire bowl in seconds, it swiftly started on the berries he had left out for it.  
  
Ranma watched the critter feast. Evidently his hunch had been right; the animal had been starving. Many people considered Ranma to be a moron. THey were wrong. Ranma simply rarely applied his intellect outside of battle. From what he saw Ranma drew a few conclusions. Considering the amount of food available in the forest, the animal was not used to living in the wild. Considering how viciously it had attacked him, it sincerely disliked humans. Therefore, it was probably abused by humans or carried a similar grudge. Therefore, there must be people who used these animals for something, because no one would be stupid enough to abuse an animal no one else had tamed.   
  
The animal had not entered the building, so it must have something to be able to help tame this beast. It obviously didn't want to be tame, and Ranma had no intention of confining it, but he wanted to know how humans lived in this world, and thus decided to go have a rummage in the large building.  
  
Several hours of rummaging through the disintegrating boxes in an old storage closet yielded a strange flat rectangle and six of the red-and-white balls that had sent Ranma here. Deciding to investigate the rectangle first on the basis it seemed more useful, Ranma looked at the thing carefully.  
  
The thing was a bright red and seemed to have a small clasp that kept it closed. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he opened it up. Not all of the front swung to the side, but apparently this was because of design and not disrepair. Pressing the most prominent button, Ranma tried turning on the thing. When that didn't work, he tried holding it down longer. Baka people left this stuff in bad repair... least they could have done was put this stuff somewhere where it wouldn't rot.  
  
Noticing the red thing had been turned on, Ranma was greeted by the sight of the text 'Pokédex online' scrolling across what seemed to be an LCD screen. A menu popped up, with the selections "Pokémon", "Register Pokédex", and "Beginner's Guide" popped up. Deciding to start with the basics, Ranma pressed a few likely-looking buttons, and started reading through the beginner's guide.  
  
[Pokémon  
  
Pokémon are the creatures that inhabit this world. They are non-human, yet many studies have shown they have self-awareness to some degree. Humans use Pokémon for labor, recreation, and companions. There are several professions that revolve around Pokémon. This Pokédex will detail three of them in the next chapters.  
  
[Pokémon work for humans either because they were born in captivity or because they were caught. A Pokémon is caught through the simple process of subduing it using other Pokémon and then capturing it using a Pokéball.]  
  
Here, the screen showed the same red-and-white ball that Ranma had found six of. This ball split into several different-colored balls.  
  
[There are several different kinds of balls. Some are better all-around, some are extremely effective in certain circumstances, and some are limited-use only. Recently, there have been rumors of a new, 0-miss ball being developed.]  
  
So, that creature out there is a Pokémon. It was mistreated by humans and doesn't want to have another trainer... seems perfectly reasonable. Tossing the balls away, Ranma continued to read, disgusted by this world. Enslaving self-aware beings simply for profit and pleasure... What kind of world is this?  
  
[There are laws concerning the treatment of Pokémon, but more often than not these laws are ignored. The primary violators are an organization called Team Rocket. They claim to stand for good, but their actions are more suited to potential world conquerers.]  
  
After reading the rest of the entries, mostly about the duties of a researcher, trainer, or sketcher, Ranma was thoroughly enraged at Team Rocket, and all the abusive trainers. Deciding to try to help the strange beast, Ranma looked under the Pokémon entry of the thing. After a little looking around, he discovered it was called a Cubone, and apparently evolved to something else.   
  
Deciding this wasn't much help, Ranma headed on back to the front yard of this building, which he had learned was called a Pokécenter. The Cubone had fallen asleep again.  
  
Digging up a few more roots, and checking the berry patches Ranma scrounged another day's food. When he arrived back at the campsite he found it deserted. Boiling the roots like he did the day before, Ranma once again prepared a stew. Man, I gotta find something else to eat. This stuff will keep me alive but I doubt it's nutritious enough to keep me going in the long term. Snarfing down his part, he left the lion's share out along with a few of the berries. He didn't have to wait long as the Cubone leapt out of a nearby bush and started to chow down. After it had finished it glanced around and got up again.  
  
Instead of finding a place to sleep, the critter hoisted up its bone club and began to practice its swings. Ranma blinked. No wonder it managet to pull off an energy attack! It's already practicing something close to martial arts! The Cubone finished its series of swings and assumed a neutral stance. Suddenly, it started quivering. Ranma was worried it might be having some kind of fit when all of a sudden some cold mist burst from its nostrils. Looking happy, the beast did it again, this time with much less shaking.  
  
It's trying to harness what it did on instinct! This thing might be the perfect sparring partner! Slowly creeping out of the bush, Ranma assumed a low horse stance and started a slow kata. After about a minute, the Cubone noticed him. Instead of attacking him or fleeing, it stared at him, weapon at the ready. Ranma finished his exercise and stared back. The Cubone suddenly burst into motion, but it didn't attack. Rather, it performed a few tricky swipes with its club as if it were still practicing. Seeming to dodge invisible strikes, it brought its weapon down in a mighty overhead smash.  
  
Ranma was struck by a flash of insight. This thing wanted to spar, but didn't feel up to taking hits or getting too close to him. Answering the critter's 'attack' with a swift sidestep, he stomped on an intangible club and brought his other leg up in a quick snap kick to where the head of an opponent of roughly the Pokémon's size would be. Freezing in that position, Ranma waited for a response.  
  
The Cubone rolled its club to one side and kicked up away from its roll. The general effect was that of kicking someone in the kidneys and then forcing them to land on their face after a decent fall. Ranma smirked; he had his target right where he wanted it. The battle was on!  
  
-----  
  
About an hour later, the two 'combatants' called it a draw and went to eat dinner. After yet another stew and berries, Ranma started practicing on his own. The Cubone warily watched him from a distance. Towards the end of the session, Ranma called on his ki. Summoning up a small aura, he leapt up as hard as he could. Rather disappointed, he landed after a leap of a mere thirty feet. Realizing he would have to get stronger all over again, he sighed and resigned himself to several more months of hard training to get to a reasonable (for Nerima) standard. Deciding that sleep would do more good than training, Ranma headed back inside the building for some sleep.  
  
-----  
  
I've decided on two primary partners for Ranma. Yes, the Cubone is one of them. The other? A Farfetch'd. This is because both wield a weapon(not like Ranma), both are relatively small(like Ranma), and both are decently fast(like Ranma, but after Ranma's through with their training they're going to leave most other Pokémon in the dust! 


End file.
